Dart Monkey
Dart Monkey Path 2 Upgrades.png|Dart Monkey Path 2 Upgrades Dart Monkey Path 1 Upgrades.png|Dart Monkey Path 1 Upgrades monkey1.PNG|Monkey Icon monkey2.PNG|Monkey monkey3.PNG|Monkey again! monkey4.PNG|Better Monkey Awesome Monkey.PNG|Awesome Monkey Nice ball.PNG|Nice ball, huh? Super Monkey Fan Club Ability.png|Super Monkey Fan Club Ability Description The Dart Monkey is a tower in the Bloons TD series. This tower is called Dart Tower in BTD1 and Dart Monkey in BTD2, BTD3, BTD4, BTD4 Expansion and BTD5. The Dart Monkey is the first and cheapest tower that is unlocked from the start in every BTD game. The Dart Monkey is a standard brown monkey with a dart in its hand. It throws a single dart that pops 1 bloon unless it is upgraded. This tower's darts are ineffective against lead bloons, unless the premium upgrade Exploding Darts (called Splodey Darts in BTD5) or the BTD5 upgrade Juggernaut is applied. Upgraded to Super Monkey Fan Club and in groups, they can handle several rounds alone. When the Exploding Darts Premium Upgrade has been activated, the Dart Monkey can pop multiple bloons without having any upgrades and it is very effective against MOABs and BFBs. Bloons Tower Defense 1-3 Bloons Tower Defense 4 '' Bloons Tower Defense 5 Unlock: Rank 1 Cost: $170 (Easy), $200 (Med), $220 (Hard) Description: Shoots a single dart that pops a single bloon. A good, cheap tower suitable for the early rounds. Sell for: Initial: $140 (Easy), $160 (Med), $176 (Hard) Total (w/ Path 1 4th upgrade): $1850 (Easy), ? (Med), ? (Hard) Total (w/ Path 2 4th upgrade): $6150 (Easy), ? (Med), ? (Hard) Dart Monkey in Bloons TD 5 Path 1 Long Range Darts Cost: $80 (Easy), $90 (Med), $100 (Hard) Description: Makes the Dart Monkey shoot further than normal. Enhanced Eyesight Cost: $100 (Easy), $120 (Med), $130 (Hard) Description: Increase attack range even further and allows Dart Monkey to shoot Camo Bloons. ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 2 upgrades*** Spike-o-pult Cost: $430 (Easy), $500 (Med), $540 (Hard) Description: Converts the Dart Monkey into a Spike-o-pult, a powerful tower that hurls a large spiked ball instead of darts. Good range, but slower attack speed. Each ball can pop 18 bloons. Juggernaut Unlock: Rank 19 Cost: $1280 (Easy), $1500 (Med), $1620 (Hard) Description: Hurls a giant unstoppable killer spiked ball that can pop lead bloons and excels at crushing ceramic bloons. Path 2 Sharp Shots Cost: $120 (Easy), $140 (Med), $150 (Hard) Description: Can pop 1 extra bloon per shot. Razor Sharp Shots Cost: $140 (Easy), $170 (Med), $180 (Hard) Description: Can pop 2 extra bloons per shot. ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 1 upgrades*** Triple Darts Cost: $280 (Easy), $330 (Med), $360 (Hard) Description: Throws 3 darts at a time instead of 1. Super Monkey Fan Club Unlock: Rank 19 Cost: $6800 (Easy), $8000 (Med), $8640 (Hard) Description: Super Monkey Fan Club Ability: Converts up to 10 nearby dart monkeys into Super Monkeys for 10 seconds. - *This ability can stack! Bloons 2 The Dart Monkey throws darts which your arrow guides. When you pop the Monkey Ace Bloon, the Dart Monkey throws signal flags to guide the Monkey Ace. Trivia *The Bloons TD tower is based off of the dart throwing monkey in the original bloons games. *Dart Monkeys are right-handed. *The Dart Monkey is at its best in Bloons Tower Defense 5, since it can either turn 10 other monkeys into temporary Super Monkeys (especially useful if all the other monkeys had SMFC), or launch a powerful spike ball larger than itself. **Then again, ALL towers were at their best in BTD5 *If two Spike-o-pults hit a lead bloon at the same time, they are able to pop it. *Before the new arts of towers, in the art of Dart Monkey he throws a dart, but after the new arts, in the new art he doesn't *The Juggernaut upgrade is the only non-premium upgrade capable of popping lead bloons. *The Dart Monkey is fatter in Bloons and Bloons 2. *The dart monkey's first four upgrades (1,1and 2,2) have their art wrong. The monkey tower wears a green bandana the first upgrade (1,1) and have a red one in the next (2,2). The art has red bandana in 1,1 and a green bandana in 2,2. Category:Towers Category:Dart Monkey Category:Original Towers